finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Juliet Collins
Juliet Collins is a character in the novel Final Destination: Destination Zero. She is the main protagonist during the Victorian storyline and is the daughter of Gilbert Collins. She is also the one who saw the Mornington Crescent accident occur and is the great-grandmother of Patricia Fuller. Disobeying her father's orders, Juliet snuck out of her house so she could attend a séance to see the kind of people there. She chose Madame Adrienne as her medium, who lived on Number Four Mornington Crescent street. As she entered the house and was introduced to all of the people there, Matthew Upton, Hector Barnes, Jane Stanley, Andrew Caine, Stewart Tubbs, and Bill Sangster, everyone sat down and began the séance. Immediately after they started, Juliet had a vision of the entire house incinerating and burning everyone alive. After the vision, Juliet creates a stir and decides to leave the house, which inevitably persuades everyone else to leave as well. As everyone begins to head home, the house explodes just as Juliet predicted, killing Adrienne and all of her servants. Juliet returns home and confesses to her father that she attended the séance, and they both hug each other after the terrible experience she had. Over the next few days, Juliet begins to befriend Bill as they discuss the accident and the latest butcherings caused by Jack the Ripper. Bill tells Juliet not to trust anyone from the accident, most importantly Upton, as he was an editor for a newspaper company. Juliet is later interviewed by Upton, where she tells him about the vision she had at Adrienne's house. However, after the interviewing, Upton is incinerated from the inside out in a bizarre accident involving acid and hospital chemicals. Not much later, Andrew, Jane and Hector are all killed by swarms of cobras in another seemingly bizarre accident. Suspicious of the deaths and the coincidence that only the people who survived the explosion are dying, Juliet confesses to her father about her vision, before storming out to meet Bill again in order to avoid further punishment. Together, the two meet Helen Blavatsky and she tells them that they disturbed nature's balance, hence all of the gruesome deaths. Later, they stalk Stewart Tubbs, believing he is the notorious Jack the Ripper. After sneaking out of her father's house yet again, Bill and Juliet find Stewart's handbag full of surgical knives lying on the ground, and Juliet heads off to the police station with the bag, despite Bill offering several times to do it for her. On her way there, she makes a detour and winds up finding a dead prostitute's mutilated body in a brothel. As she begins to leave, she finds Bill carrying a bloody knife, and suddenly realizes he's Jack the Ripper. Juliet kicks Bill in the groin and runs away when he threatens to kill her. Eventually, the chase leads them to a drawbridge, where Bill grabs Juliet by the throat and starts choking her. After banging her head against the bridge, his hand is aburptly cut off by the boat sailing under the bridge and he falls backwards into the gears, which crush him to death once the bridge begins to close. Meanwhile, Juliet falls into the Thames River and drowns, shortly before Constable Wagg and his brother rescue her from the river and revive her. Juliet wakes up back in her house after the incident, where Inspector Abberline and Wagg come over and asks her who Jack the Ripper really was after they find his body. Juliet doesn't tell them it was Bill, because she knew the rest of the town would go after his family. The inspector agrees with her, and says he's happy as long as the killer's dead. Decades later, Juliet's descendent, Patti Fuller, after using sedatives to temporarily render herself clinically dead in a bid to escape Death, briefly meets Juliet in a dream she has before being resuscitated. Category:Final Destination: Destination Zero Category:Characters Category:Destination Zero characters Category: Deceased Category: Visionaries Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Survivors Category:Mornington Crescent Survivors